


Stringi le mie mani fino all'infinito

by Ambros



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: @Fabrizio tranquillo che Ermal non te lo scollerai mai, Angst, Canon, Febbraio 2018-Aprile 2018, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, di, giuro solo un pizzichino, non so più niente sti due si scrivono le fic da soli, più o meno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Fabrizio chiude gli occhi solo per un attimo. Si traccia i contorni della pace che ha nel petto con la memoria, se li imprime a fuoco nei polmoni per ritrovarli quando ne avrà bisogno. Uno dei suoi attimi eterni, quelli dolce-amari che si dicenon li perdereprima di lasciarli oltre il tempo, quelli perfetti che tra dieci anni forse gli faranno un male cane e va bene così.





	Stringi le mie mani fino all'infinito

**Author's Note:**

> Fravah ha notato che L'Eternità come singolo è uscito il 20 Aprile, aka il compleanno di Ermal, e me lo ha fornito come prompt, e quindi ho scritto questa cosina che spero vi piaccia.  
> Grazie per essere passati di qua!  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi va; mi trovate su Tumblr come sometimesambroswrites :)

_Per Fravah.  
_ _Gne._

 

Gli sta sorgendo il sole negli occhi ma non ci fa caso.

Ha la schiena poggiata alla testiera del letto, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, una bottiglia vuota che regge a malapena tra le dita. Guarda Ermal. Guarda Ermal con un raggio di sole incastrato tra le ciglia.

Ha gli occhi chiusi, i ricci sparsi sul piumone bianco, la pelle ancora più marmorea nella luce fredda dell'alba di Febbraio. Sorride come se non potesse farne a meno, ogni tanto si morde il labbro inferiore, sospira come se non si riempisse i polmoni da un'eternità.

È tutto angoli e spigoli, gli zigomi pronunciati dall'ansia dei giorni passati, gli occhi cerchiati di viola.

Gli sorge il sole addosso, lentamente.

Fabrizio chiude gli occhi solo per un attimo. Si traccia i contorni della pace che ha nel petto con la memoria, se li imprime a fuoco nei polmoni per ritrovarli quando ne avrà bisogno. Uno dei suoi attimi eterni, quelli dolce-amari che si dice _non li perdere_ prima di lasciarli oltre il tempo, quelli perfetti che tra dieci anni forse gli faranno un male cane e va bene così.

La mano di Anita che gli stringe la punta dell'indice, Libero che lo chiama _papà._ Il frastuono del suo quartiere maledetto. Tutte le volte in cui ha avuto paura ma ha fatto un passo lo stesso. La prima volta che ha detto _basta._

Ermal disteso accanto a lui col sole che gli sorge addosso.

Riapre gli occhi, lentamente. Ermal sbatte le palpebre con gli occhi girati per guardarlo anche se è ancora disteso: “Che stai pensando Fabrì?”

Gli è arrivato il sole fino alle labbra; Fabrizio sorride piano, stanco e ormai vuoto di adrenalina, con gli occhi socchiusi. Si lascia ondeggiare la bottiglia vuota tra le gambe finché non si urta un ginocchio. “Che adesso è perfetto e non me lo scorderò mai, e che non saremo mai più le persone che siamo adesso.”

Sorride con un angolo delle labbra, le sopracciglia inarcate, e lo guarda, aspetta. Aspetta che gli dica _non pensarci troppo che comincio a sentire puzza di bruciato_ o _sempre a fare il grande poeta_. Aspetta che si allunghi a prendere il trofeo che hanno lasciato sul comodino e gli dica _visto che tu non te lo scorderai mai questo lo prendo io che invece non si sa mai._

Aspetta.

Ermal lo sta studiando con quei suoi occhi scuri, come faceva all'inizio, con la piega seria sulle labbra. Non gli dice niente di quello che Fabrizio si aspetta – tipico.

Allunga un braccio verso di lui, dietro la sua nuca, gli tremano le dita quando gliele poggia sulla pelle e se lo avvicina senza bisogno di fare pressione, Fabrizio che deve poggiare l'avambraccio sul letto per non cadergli addosso e la bottiglia vuota che gli cade tra le gambe quando improvvisamente gli manca la forza di reggerla perché le labbra di Ermal premono contro le sue.

Sa di birra e di stanchezza, gli tremano ancora le dita sulla nuca di Fabrizio e ora può sentire che gli trema anche il respiro, le labbra quando non può premerle contro le sue, e il sole ora sta sorgendo addosso a lui, sulla sua schiena, se lo sente attraverso la maglia sottile, sulle gambe che ha dovuto mettere tra quelle di Ermal.

Lo bacia piano. Pensa che fra dieci anni questo, _questo_ gli farà un male cane, ma comunque continua a ripetersi _non lo perdere_.

Le dita di Ermal affondano un po' di più nella sua pelle quando non si stanno baciando più, cercano solo di riprendere fiato con gli occhi chiusi.

Ermal chiude la bocca per un attimo, deglutisce col palmo ancora premuto contro il suo viso prima di dire: “Possiamo tornare a quel momento perfetto, se vuoi.”, la voce roca e le labbra che Fabrizio ha appena baciato.

_Visto che l'hai memorizzato tanto bene_ , gli sta dicendo, _possiamo tornarci e fingere che non sia mai successo._

Fabrizio gli affonda una mano tra i capelli. Si dice _non lo perdere_. Lo bacia in un altro attimo eterno e Ermal gli sorride contro, col sole che gli esplode tra le labbra.

*

Ancora non fa male se ci ripensa due mesi dopo.

Gli manda un messaggio e ci allega un link.

_per te. buon compleanno_

Chiude gli occhi e si chiede se sia già cambiato qualcosa, se sono già così diversi da quella notte. Riprende quell'attimo eterno e vede il sole che gli sorge sulle labbra.

_Aspetta qui, per un minuto,  
E stringi le mie mani fino all'infinito._

*

Sta fumando alla finestra della camera da letto avvolto in un silenzio opprimente, con la notte che comincia a sparirgli davanti.

Sente il rumore inconfondibile di ruote contro la strada sterrata quando pensa che non ce la fa più ad ascoltare quel silenzio e aggrotta le sopracciglia; preme la sigaretta nel posacenere e lascia entrambi sul davanzale.

Il rumore di una portiera che si chiude quando Fabrizio è all'ingresso, scalzo, col pacchetto di sigarette ancora in mano.

Apre la porta, e ci spera ma non se lo aspetta.

I capelli di Ermal sono un disastro, lui è un disastro, con gli occhi cerchiati e un maglione sformato addosso, una sciarpa stretta attorno al collo, l'alba che sale dietro di lui mentre cammina a passo svelto, gli stivali che fanno rumore contro il ghiaino e sui due gradini di pietra, gli si lascia cadere addosso senza dire una parola, prima le braccia attorno al collo e poi le gambe che urtano contro le sue spingendolo all'indietro, oltre la porta, la sua voce arrochita dal sonno che _vaffanculo Fabrì che cazzo di messaggi mi mandi_ , trema, come se ogni volta che si toccano fosse all'estremo di un'emozione, _non ci credo manco per il cazzo che l'hai fatta uscire apposta,_ anche se ancora non lo lascia andare.

Fabrizio gli stringe le mani sulla schiena, i suoi ricci contro il suo viso, _chiama Niccolò e chiediglielo_ e Ermal che lo stringe di più, gli affonda il viso nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla coi tremori che gli scendono nella schiena.

Fabrizio lo bacia con l'alba contro le palpebre e addosso alla schiena di Ermal. Un altro attimo eterno.

(Ma poi pensa che forse fra dieci anni questo non farà male.

Pensa che se c'è qualcuno che è testardo abbastanza da rimanere in tutti i suoi attimi, eterni e non, è Ermal.)

_In fondo, l'eternità per me sei tu._


End file.
